


Still Have Your Heart

by 0bviousLeigh



Series: Children of War [21]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M, fluffy stuff, rated for sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0bviousLeigh/pseuds/0bviousLeigh
Summary: If the world fell apart, would I still have your heart?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place immediately after the ending of the previous part

Yuri looks up when he hears a soft knock on his door. Yuya is in the doorway, looking sheepish.

“Did I wake you?”

Yuri shakes his head and sits up. “What’s going on?”

Yuya bites his lip. “Well…Reiji has a hotel room prepared for me near the arena, so I can be closer to it for the match tomorrow. I’m going to go stay there tonight and, um…do you want to come with me?”

Yuri’s stomach dips and he manages to nod. “Yeah, I will.”

So he gathers a change of clothes and follows Yuya downstairs. Yusho is waiting with his car keys in hand.

“Both of you?” Yusho asks.

Yuya nods. “I want to be able to concentrate, sure, but I don’t want to be alone.”

Yusho looks at Yuri. “Will you be okay without Stitch?”

Yuri nods. “Just don’t forget to bring him tomorrow.”

Yoko comes and gives them both a kiss on the cheek and a hug. They leave and follow Yusho to the car, and the ride to the hotel is short and silent. Yuya and Yuri keep their hands clasped, and Yuri’s stomach is in knots as he wonders what to say. Yuya had to have done this on purpose, invited Yuri somewhere that they could be alone.

They arrive at the hotel and say goodnight to Yusho. Yuya checks in while Yuri hovers behind him. Yuya gets a room key and a letter, and he reads the letter in the elevator.

“It’s from Reiji,” he says, “It says I can order anything I want from room service, and anything from the pay-per-view channel on TV.”

Yuri hums, still trying to sort out the words in his head.

The hotel has twenty floors. Yuya’s is on the nineteenth, and when he opens the door, the first thing that greets the pair of them is a fantastic view of the city.

“Wow,” Yuri breathes.

“Reiji sure doesn’t hold back,” Yuya laughs.

There’s a sitting area with a plush sofa, a pair of arm chairs, and a large TV. There’s also a kitchenette, and a door which leads to a room with a king sized bed, and another door in the bedroom that opens into a spacious bathroom.

Yuya whistles. “I wish I knew how much this cost.”

“I don’t think you want to know,” Yuri says.

Yuya looks at him. “So, um…d’you want to watch a movie?”

Yuri gives him a confused look. “Is that really what you brought me here for?”

Yuya blushes. “Well, I guess I was hoping that we could talk, but we can wait a bit, if you want.”

Yuri leans against the doorframe. They haven’t even left the bathroom yet. “Yuya, do you want to have sex with me?”

Yuya’s face turns bright red. “Well—I mean…yes?” He sputters. “But not right now! I would be lying if I said I never thought about it but it was always in terms of, you know, the future. Not right now.”

Yuri clears his throat. “What about…this afternoon? In the locker room?”

Yuya looks away. “I was…well…”

Yuri looks down at his feet. “What did it feel like for you? Because for me it was really, really intense. I’ve never felt anything like that before.”

“Was it bad?” Yuya blurts. Yuri looks up. Yuya looks taken aback. “Did I make you uncomfortable?”

Yuri shakes his head. “Quite the opposite. I really enjoyed it. I just didn’t know what it was. I’m still not really sure what I felt, exactly.” He feels himself blush. “I actually…I asked Serena about it. She was the one who said it sounded like I was feeling…’horny,’ was her exact word. So then I asked Yuto what it was like to want to have sex with someone and what I felt didn’t seem to fit in with what he told me.” Yuri takes a deep breath. “So what was it like for you?”

Yuya gives Yuri a fond look. “You first,” he says. “Because you told me what other people said, but not what you felt.”

Yuri curls his fingers into his pockets. “Hot. Physically, I felt hot. And like…my head was spinning. Like I wasn’t entirely present in my own body. Like all I wanted in life was you, more of you.”

Yuya inhales sharply.

“What?” Yuri asks.

Yuya blinks, and his eyes take on a look that makes Yuri shiver.

“You already have me, you know,” Yuya says.

“Do I?” Yuri asks.

Yuya nods and steps closer. “Completely, totally, all of me.”

Yuri starts to feel some of his bravado return. He lifts his chin. “What was it like for you?”

“Like I couldn’t get enough of you,” Yuya says. “Like I was going to wake up from some kind of dream.”

“Have you had dreams like that before?” Yuri asks.

Yuya nods again. “Sometimes,” he says quietly.

“So, you know you want to have sex with me someday,” Yuri murmurs. “How did you know?”

“Because…” Yuya pauses. “Because it’s just about the only physical expression of desire and love we haven’t shared yet. Because all I want is to make you feel good. Not that I’ve ever done this before, but I certainly hope it would be enjoyable, for both of us, if it’s something you’re interested in. Is it?”

Yuri takes his hands out of his pockets. He leans against the wall, hands pressed to the cold tile. He feels like it grounds him, he’s starting to feel very warm again. “I think so,” he says. “This is something I’ve never done, as well. I hadn’t given it much thought until today.” He drums his nails against the tile. “What did you have in mind when you asked me to come here?”

“This conversation,” Yuya says. “I hoped we’d be able to talk without being overheard and pestered.”

“That’s really it?” Yuri asks.

“Maybe kissing,” Yuya says. At Yuri’s look, he amends, “Definitely kissing.”

Yuri grins. “Show me.”

“Show you what?” Yuya asks.

“You said I have all of you,” Yuri says. “Show me.”

Yuya takes a step closer and places his hands on Yuri’s waist. He leans in, and Yuri tips his head up, his eyes falling shut of their own accord. Yuya barely brushes their lips together before he dips his head and kisses along Yuri’s jaw. Yuri sighs, practically melting against the wall behind him.

Yuya suddenly leans back. “Hang on,” He says.

Yuri opens his eyes in time to See Yuya crouch down, then Yuya’s hands are behind Yuri’s thighs, lifting him up. Yuya hitches Yuri’s legs around his hips and then presses him back against the wall.

“Oh,” Yuri says, feeling heat consume him much the same way it did this afternoon. “What was that for?”

Yuya presses his face to Yuri’s neck. “Better angle,” he says. He tugs Yuri’s collar aside. “Do you plan on wearing a collared shirt tomorrow?”

“I could,” Yuri says, running his fingers through Yuya’s hair.

Yuya mouths at Yuri’s neck, sucking and nipping at his skin. The back of Yuri’s head hits the wall and he doesn’t feel any pain. Yuya presses closer, practically crushing Yuri against the wall, and Yuri honestly doesn’t want to move from this spot _ever_. How long they stay like that, with Yuya’s mouth on Yuri’s neck the whole time, Yuri doesn’t know.

Eventually Yuya leans back and pants, “Are you comfortable like this?”

Yuri nods, then says, “Well, it’s a little…” he gestures at the tile wall.

Yuya blushes. “Yeah,” he says. “Should we move?”

Yuri has to admit, maybe moving is a good idea. “The bed might be nice.”

Yuya’s eyebrows shoot up. “Oh?”

“Definitely softer,” Yuri says.

So Yuya lets him down and takes his hand, and they walk the few steps to the bedroom. At the edge of the bed, Yuya turns around, and Yuri steps closer, crowding Yuya against the bed.

“You first,” Yuri says, pushing at Yuya’s shoulders.

Yuya sits and Yuri immediately straddles his lap. Yuya stares up at Yuri, his eyes laser focused on Yuri’s face.

“Yuri, what—?”

“Back,” Yuri says, pushing Yuya’s shoulders again. “Go on, move.”

“Bossy,” Yuya accuses with a grin, but he crawls backwards up the bed until he’s resting against the pillows. Yuri follows him and sits himself down on Yuya’s thighs.

“Are you tired?” Yuri asks. Yuya looks confused, so Yuri elaborates, “You had two duels today. You’ll be dueling again tomorrow afternoon, probably against Yuzu. Do you want to stop here and sleep?”

Yuya laughs. “Even if you weren’t here, I don’t think I could sleep. I’m not tired, to answer your question.” Yuya’s hands twitch on the bed, and Yuri looks at him curiously.

“What?” Yuri asks.

Yuya slowly rests his hand on Yuri’s thighs. “What are we doing?”

Yuri touches his own neck. “Well, I would say you marked me up pretty well.” Yuya’s blush darkens. “I was going to return the favor, but I think your neck is a bad place.”

“Probably,” Yuya says.

Yuri lowers his hand to Yuya’s chest. “Maybe this would be a better spot?”

Yuya’s chest shakes as he gasps. Yuri smirks and drags his hand down to Yuya’s stomach. “Or here?”

Yuya places his hand over Yuri’s. “You’re terrible.”

Yuri laughs. “Is that a yes?”

Yuya sits up and tugs his shirt off. It’s Yuri’s turn to gasp. Yuya grins and kisses Yuri, a brief, chaste press of their lips.

“Up to you,” Yuya says. “But Yuri, just how far do you want to take this?”

Yuri feels his cheeks heating up, but he doesn’t look away from Yuya. “I don’t know,” he say honestly. “Do we have to plan it?”

Yuya shrugs, then says, “I don’t have condoms. Or lube.”

Yuri shuts his eyes. “Ugh,” he mutters. “Okay, sex is off the table.” Penetrative, anyway. “Which is fine with me,” Yuri adds.

“Me, too,” Yuya says. “I think we may actually need to do some kind of planning for that.”

But now is not that time. Yuri pushes down on Yuya’s shoulders until Yuya falls back on the bed.

“I believe there was a point to this,” Yuri says.

“There was,” Yuya agrees, his hands on Yuri’s hip. “As you were.”

‘As you were,’ Yuya is far too collected about that. He lowers his head and mouths at Yuya’s collar bones, across his chest to his sternum, and Yuri feels Yuya’s breath catch in his chest. That’s more like it.

As time passes, Yuri ends up lying between Yuya’s legs, kissing his way up and down Yuya’s chest and stomach over and over, and the sounds Yuya makes and the way his fingers clutch Yuri’s hair don’t give Yuri any incentive to let up. Yuya is particularly responsive whenever Yuri kisses just below his ribs, or even lightly touches the skin there. Each shiver that runs through Yuya’s body makes Yuri want to stay right where he is, tournament be damned, he’d keep Yuya here for a week if he could.

The only thing that finally gets Yuri to stop is Yuya tugging at his shirt and whining, “C’mon, it’s my turn.”

Yuri sits up, panting. “Your turn for what?” He asks.

Yuya sits up and tackles Yuri to the bed, leaning over Yuri on his elbows and grinning down at him wickedly.

“Oh,” Yuri says.

Yuya fiddles with the few buttons on Yuri’s shirt left intact. “Can you take this off?” He asks.

Yuri folds his hands behind his head. “You do it,” he says casually. “If you want it that much.”

It was a dangerous dare. Yuya takes his time, slowly undoing the buttons, kissing down Yuri’s chest as he does. Yuri’s not so casual anymore. He keeps his eyes shut, and wishes he could do the same to his mouth—he doesn’t recognize the sounds he’s making. If Yuya can get him like this just with a kiss…Yuri has to stop his imagination from going much further. When Yuya finally gets Yuri’s shirt unbuttoned, he kisses his way back up Yuri’s stomach, his chest, his neck, and finally to Yuri’s lips, pausing just long enough to whisper,

“Love you,”

Before kissing Yuri again.

That same hunger from the afternoon seizes Yuri. This time, Yuri pays attention to it. He recognizes it for what it is. He wants Yuya closer, he wants to Yuya to command his attention, he wants to be like this forever, he wants his whole world narrowed to Yuya, Yuya, Yuya…

“What?” Yuya asks.

Yuri realizes he’s been chanting Yuya’s name out loud as well as in his head.

Yuri sits up, and Yuya echoes his movement, looking puzzled. Yuri shrugs off his shirt and pushes Yuya down, crawling over him to sit on his hips.

Yuya’s eyes widen as Yuri squeezes his thighs around Yuya’s hips.

“Yuri…”

“I know we’re not exactly prepared,” Yuri says. He’s realizing that everything he’s feeling, he wants Yuya to feel as well. Yuri wants to command Yuya’s attention. He wants Yuya to wish for this moment to never end. He wants this moment burned into their minds forever.

“But,” Yuri continues, taking Yuya’s hands in his own, “That doesn’t mean we can’t have any fun at all, does it?”

Yuya looks stunned for a moment, then he smiles. “No, it doesn’t.”

 

The ringing of the room phone is jarring in the silence. Yuya swears and grabs it off the side table.

“Hello?”

Yuri follow’s Yuya’s movement, resting his head in the space between Yuya’s neck and shoulder, whining softly. Yuya rubs Yuri’s back soothingly.

“Okay, thanks,” Yuya says, sounding surprised. “Yeah we’ll be there…soon.”

“Who was it?” Yuri asks.

“Room service, with my wake-up call,” Yuya says. “And letting me know that they’re sending up breakfast.”

Yuri lifts his head. “What time is it?”

“Eight, apparently,” Yuya says sheepishly.

Yuri rolls on to his back and stretches his arms above his head. He’s in desperate need of a shower and a change of clothes, and has been for some time, but there was no point in it early, since he and Yuya were…well, they enjoyed themselves.

“When is Yuzu’s duel?”

“Ten thirty.”

“Will she forgive us if we miss it?”

Yuya laughs and leans over Yuri to kiss him. “Late, she could forgive,” he says. “Missing it entirely, no way.” He gazes down at Yuri, his expression heated. “I’ve never wanted to throw a match so badly.”

Yuri is surprised. “Why?”

“So I wouldn’t have to leave, of course,” Yuya says.

Yuri should have seen that coming. “I would murder you,” he says. “But it’s a sweet thought nonetheless.”

Yuya smiles and kisses Yuri. One kiss turns to two, then three, then there’s a knock on the door.

“Room service,” Yuya says. “I’ll be back.” He stands, scoops a shirt off the floor, and goes to the door.

Yuri rolls over, face pressed into the pillow. The sun is coming in through the thin curtains, they forgot to pull the blackout curtains last night, and Yuri curses the sun for being so darn bright. He’s tired, he and Yuya did sleep a little last night, but not a lot. But his fatigue is more physical than it is mental.

“Wake up,” Yuya calls, “There’s pancakes.”

“Is there enough?” Yuri asks as he pulls his face out of the pillow. He nearly chokes when he sees Yuya. “That’s my shirt.”

“I just grabbed the first one I could find,” Yuya says. He left it open, and the marks Yuri left on his chest and abdomen are clearly visible. “I held it closed when I went to the door.”

Not that Yuya looks any more well put together aside from the shirt. His hair is mussed and his face is still flushed, and he definitely looks like he’s been kissed passionately.

“And to answer your question,” Yuya continues, “There’s plenty.”

Yuri sits up, rubbing his eyes. There’s pancakes, as Yuya said, and fruit, and toast.

Yuya holds out a forkful of pancakes. “Open up.”

Yuri obeys, licking butter off his lips as Yuya pulls the fork away.

“Good?” Yuya asks, staring at Yuri’s mouth.

Yuri shoves him. “Cut it out,” he says. “You’re insatiable.”

“Like you’re any better,” Yuya accuses.

Yuri takes a fork of his own and stabs a strawberry. “Only for you, babe,” he says, taking a bite of the strawberry.

Yuya starts coughing. “Christ,” he wheezes.

“No, Yuri,” Yuri says.

“You’re terrible!”

“You love it.”

Yuya sighs and smiles. “Yeah, I do.”

Yuri leans over and kisses Yuya briefly. “Go shower.”

“You don’t want to come with me?” Yuya teases.

“If I did, we’d never leave,” Yuri says. “And you _do_ have a duel to win.”

**Author's Note:**

> /FLAILS/
> 
> I think I broke my own brain


End file.
